


Nosediving into Bandages

by blindersbeach



Series: Nosediving into Bandages [1]
Category: game of thrones
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1950's, F/M, Jon Snow and the Starks Are Not Related, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindersbeach/pseuds/blindersbeach





	Nosediving into Bandages

Before the war, the kingdoms were quite content. Naturally between towns and kingdoms war would break out every once and awhile, but resolved quite fast. People enjoyed driving down the highways in their convertibles listening to Frank Sinatra on the radio. Going down to dance halls with their lover to enjoy the live music and do simple two step was also common. Most adolescents were found sitting in a diner for hours on end splitting milkshakes and gossiping or riding their bikes down the streets causing havoc. There were the few who still do the things they used to and especially towns farther away from the action. Most were too afraid to go out with the sounds of BF-109’s roaring across the sky and whistles of bombs dropping from the enemy. 

It all seemed to happen in a day. The news of Robert Baratheon, ruler of the seven kingdoms, being wounded and then dying spread faster than the Night’s Watch “seeing” a white-walker. Everything came down even faster and harder when Ned Stark, Robert’s right hand, found out that Joffrey was not biologically related to the king. The accusation enthralled Joffrey and his mother, Cercei, as he was supposed to assume the title his father did. The kingdom split between the North and the South. The Lannisters, also known as “The Lions” for the house sigil on the side of their plane, and supporters of them were the South. Ned naturally took the position of being the leader of the North. Along with the main battle, Robert Baratheon’s siblings tried to take over, but nothing came close to the battles between the North and South. 

Even through the pain and misery brought on by the war there was some light. During this time, pilots rose to fame thanks to all the fights being up in the sky. Idolized by everyone, there was Jon Snow. More commonly known as the “White Wolf of the North”, he had his signature white wolf with burning red eyes painted on the side of his plane next to his house sigil, a direwolf. There was nothing that could stop him from nose diving and shooting down the Lions. Jon called his wolf, “Ghost”, and that’s how people identified him in the air. Snow was a highly decorated captain that won many dog fights, helped plan attacks on Lannister air fields, and just goofing around base with his fellow soldiers. He always knew how to cheer someone up during the hard times. When the fights were not as persistent or it seemed like a dead day, he would often let some of the local kids sit in his plane and they could pretend that they were flying. He signed a lot of pictures of himself, which he didn’t care too much for, but it made the kids happy. 

Jon never wanted the fame, he just wanted to see the kingdom back to the way it was. He was comfortable with his position at the Night’s Watch protecting, but knew that he had to help out Ned and overall the North. He constantly just wanted to do the right thing. There was always something missing.

“Do you think this will ever end?” Jon said sitting in a lawn chair in between Robb Stark and Theon Greyjoy. The South was pretty quiet on this day. They all knew they were planning for another attack.

“God I hope so, I’m tired of this stale beer.” Theon swished the last bit left in his bottle.

“I wish there was something to do.” Jon said and placed his half empty bottle next to him.

“I bet I can beat you and Robby boy here in basketball drunk!” Theon jumped so fast that the chair fell over. Robb just chuckles finishing off his drink. 

“First one there gets extra dessert tonight!” Jon dashed through the yard and headed towards the back of the dinning hall to the makeshift basketball court. Theon stumbled to catch up and Robb didn’t even try because he knew he outranked both of them and could get extra dessert just because he is a base commander that butters up the kitchen staff. 

The game ended with Jon and Robb winning, but they still gave Theon extra dessert. As they head back to go to sleep, Jon can’t stop hoping that tomorrow will be different.


End file.
